Я – легенда
by Marlek
Summary: Я – Книжник, записывающий скрытую историю мира. И я последний человек на Земле.
1. Бой в Париже и любовь к еде

**Название:** Я – легенда

 **Автор:** Marlek

 **Бета:** Kira Kuroi и Llinlinn

 **Размер:** миди, 12 413 слов

 **Персонажи:** Лави-центрик, акума, Мадарао

 **Жанр:** фантастика, дарк

 **Рейтинг:** R

 **Краткое содержание:** Я – Книжник, записывающий скрытую историю мира. И я последний человек на Земле.

 **Предупреждения:** AU, POV Лави, смерти персонажей, постканон, акумапокалипсис, альтернативная география альтернативная.

 **Предупреждения-2:** кроссовер с книгой М. Ричарда «Я – легенда». Для понимания этого текста читать книгу не нужно.

 **1\. Бой в Париже и любовь к еде**

Красные точки парят над землёй, как два праздничных фонаря.

Из-за тумана не разглядеть, кто это – или, вернее, что – а подходить ближе я не дурак. Тут существует только один вариант. И дёрнул же меня чёрт забраться в дом министра образования в Париже – засиделся в обширной библиотеке на втором этаже, и, хотя сейчас всего четыре часа, на улице опустился довольно плотный туман. Определять погоду я умею неплохо и редко ошибаюсь, но природа такая женщина, у которой семь пятниц на неделе.

Мне важно, чтобы солнечного света было много. Не потому, что так видимость лучше, хотя это и немаловажный фактор для выживания. Свет теперь мой единственный помощник. Кроме Ковчега, конечно, но от Ковчега можно ожидать чего угодно – я до сих пор не знаю, что это за сооружение и как оно работает, хотя вожусь с ним уже почти три года. Если точнее – прошло тысяча пятьдесят четыре дня с того момента, когда я впервые открыл дверь самостоятельно.

Я делаю пару шагов назад – осторожно, тихо, мне не нужны лишние звуки, мало ли, сколько вокруг ещё гостей. Нащупываю печати в карманах куртки – по девять в каждую руку. Красные точки надвигаются на меня, и сквозь серую, влажную дымку тумана удаётся разглядеть очертания – что-то шарообразное, с дыркой-ртом посередине и не меньше чем десятком конечностей, которые шевелятся, словно щупальца сороконожки. Точки горят ровно: этим глазам не нужно моргать, чтобы смочить роговицу слезой.

Тихий щелчок, а потом скрежет, от которого сводит скулы, как когда ведут ногтями по зеркалу. Это значит, что тварь наводит оружие на меня. Хорошо, если это первый уровень – у них отвратительная меткость; но судя по выхваченным очертаниям, эта постарше будет. Да и уже давненько я не встречал старых добрых безмозглых бочек. Просто у этой твари тело после эволюции сохранило примерно те же пропорции, насколько мне удалось разглядеть. Её молчание тоже говорит о мыслительных процессах явно выше изначальных – эволюционируя, они начинают осознавать себя и, как следствие, думать. Вначале они меня практически не трогали, но, похоже, у этой были свои мотивы, но она медлит, раздумывая, и мне это на руку.

Так мы обратным ходом добираемся до перекрёстка, и теперь по правую руку от меня – угол дома. Боковое зрение при двух открытых глазах – классная штука, она спасала меня не один раз, и я в очередной раз думаю, что снять повязку было хорошей идеей. Всё равно некому видеть меня таким. Эти – не в счёт.

Осмотр занимает всего мгновение – пожарная лестница справа, на ней никого, под ней – тоже, насколько позволяет разглядеть туман.

Тварь подбирается ближе, скрежет слышен чётче, и я уже чувствую, как нагревается воздух вокруг. Значит, это всё-таки какой-то высокий уровень, о таких можно обжечься, если не повезёт прикоснуться к раскалённому корпусу. Я до сих пор помню горячие пальцы на горле, когда мы с Юу дрались против одного такого экземпляра. Старые добрые деньки в Ордене, Чистая Сила на реконструкции, нужно отвлечь врага, пока Комуи доберётся до Хевласки… Тысяча триста восемьдесят дней назад.

Пули лупят в мостовую, превращая её в щебень, но я кидаю вперёд «Связующее Крыло», и талисманы-печати очерчивают вокруг твари сдерживающий круг. Как раз хватит времени, чтобы метнуться в сторону, и вот я уже поднимаюсь по лестнице. Перед тем как войти в дом, я наметил себе восемь путей отступления; этот сейчас наиболее оптимальный. Взбираюсь на две перекладины в тот самый момент, когда тварь заворачивает за мной за угол дома – быстрая, но и я не уступаю. Конечно, с Молотом всё было бы намного проще, с Молотом можно было бы даже вообще не убегать. Наверное.

Но что имеем, то имеем. Я кидаю назад ещё пачку печатей, на этот раз «Запретное Крыло» – ровные прямоугольники бумаги шелестят, охватывая цель. Судя по тому, как быстро была разорвана предыдущая техника, этой тоже надолго не хватит, но для меня важна каждая секунда. Я ныряю в окно на третьем этаже, прикрываю затылок руками – за мной летит разбитое стекло и каменная крошка. За мной летят проклятия – на помеси английского и латыни.

– Уничтожить неизвестную цель! Уничтожить…

Голос механический, с помехами – тварь голодная, вот и почуяла меня. Они все теперь чертовски голодные. В нынешних условиях им приходится туго, особенно последние несколько месяцев – проблема вырождения в замкнутой общине существ, лишённых возможности размножаться.

Всё это я отмечаю быстро, с лёту, а сам бегу вперёд – в следующей комнате лестница. Быстрый взгляд вниз – никого, толчок – пролёт преодолён, ещё прыжок – я на первом этаже. Тварь визжит, беспорядочно разнося дом. Она напоминает голодное животное, перед которым положили кусок мяса, – жадное, безмозглое и отвратительное.

Дверь Ковчега слабо мерцает цифрами. Семьдесят четыре. Семьдесят четыре прохода между городами этого мира, созданных Алленом Уолкером, экзорцистом, умеющим управлять творением Ноев.

Три варианта развития событий. Остаться и умереть, прыгнуть и наткнуться на ловушку и прыгнуть и оказаться в безопасности. С Ковчегом никогда не угадаешь, даже если дверь пронумерована, и я знаю, куда прыгаю. Твари ведь повсюду и в большинстве своём мобильны, а я один.

Я касаюсь рукой дрожащей поверхности и шепчу пароль испанского портала – там сейчас ещё светло и жарко.

Темнота жадно заглатывает меня.

Я добираюсь без проблем.

На улицах Барселоны теперь всегда тихо и пусто. Дело не в сиесте. Солнце светит немилосердно, весна в Испании – то ещё пекло. В городе стоит марево; воздух, словно горячий кисель, облепляет тело через одежду и с трудом проходит в лёгкие.

Я прыгаю ещё раз – в Каир, а оттуда – в Хельсинки. На всякий случай, чтобы запутать следы, если вдруг кто-то следит за мной. Паранойя – мой помощник и товарищ. Она вместе с инстинктом выживания – самые лучшие воображаемые друзья на свете. За неимением настоящих.

После жарищи холодный ветер по-хозяйски треплет волосы, и я запахиваю куртку поплотнее. Не хочу заболеть. У меня есть лекарства, я знаю симптомы тысячи болезней, но даже банальная простуда приведёт к тому, что мои инстинкты и реакции притупятся. Даже секундное промедление в ситуации, как только что в Париже, – и я труп.

В доме, который я выбрал как временное убежище, никого нет. Да и не может быть – я запечатал его на славу. Печати Воронов всё-таки отличная вещь, стоило потратить время на их изучение. И ходить тут особо некому – городок небольшой, людей нет, а эти…

Странно, что Аллен открыл сюда портал, но некоторые двери выглядят так, будто их создавали впопыхах, хаотично – наверное, он пытался кого-то спасти или найти. Не знаю, слишком мало данных, чтобы строить хоть какие-то теории. Я умный парень, старик бы не выбрал меня просто так.

Но прошлое такая штука – иногда его нужно просто знать.

Я пару раз обхожу дом, чтобы удостовериться, что вокруг нет никаких следов чужого пребывания, и только тогда суюсь внутрь. Быстрый осмотр самого дома – никого.

Стаскиваю куртку, сапоги и шарф, которым обматываю голову, прямо у порога и только потом прохожу дальше. После стольких часов, проведённых за книгами, есть хочется зверски, а орехи, которые я захватил с собой, я сгрыз почти сразу. Обычно я долго выбираю из припасённых банок ужин – пытаюсь как-то балансировать питание, но сегодня было не до этого. Сегодня съесть хотели меня, и… Так, беру себя в руки и достаю банку с тушёнкой побольше и закрытый овощной салат.

Пока кипит чайник, я иду в ванную – надо умыться с дороги, избавиться от чёртовой пыли, хотя из-за высокой влажности её было не так много, как обычно. Воды я натаскал заранее, целую цистерну – здесь хорошая, вкусная вода в колодцах. Но надо искать те, что поглубже: пить-то её всю можно, по крайней мере мне так уж точно, но привкус...

В ванной есть зеркало – и оттуда на меня смотрит усталое пыльное лицо. Кожа на лбу обветрилась, брови сведены, видны морщины в уголках глаз. Длинные рыжие волосы забраны сзади в хвост. Почти до пояса – Юу бы обзавидовался!

Человек за тонкой плёнкой зеркала дёргает уголком губ, и я понимаю, что моё лицо хотело улыбнуться. Но что-то не получилось. Словно я кукла, у которой повредилась деталь, отвечающая за улыбки. Сколько мне там? Двадцать три скоро будет?

Я скидываю остальную одежду, быстро осматриваю себя на предмет ран – в последнее время у меня довольно высокий болевой порог, да и адреналин притупляет все чувства. Так и есть – какой-то осколок задел тыльную сторону левой ладони, наверное, когда я прикрывал затылок. Но лучше рука, чем голова. Кровь уже не идёт, хотя порез глубокий и вроде бы чистый. Мне до сих пор странно на это смотреть – края раны ровные, запёкшаяся кровь бурая. И ни одной чёрной звезды на коже.

У меня есть спирт и бинты, и хотя одной рукой делать перевязку неудобно, я справляюсь – не велико умение. Умываться и застёгивать пуговицы одной рукой тоже неудобно, но получается довольно быстро. По дороге на кухню я захватываю из буфета початую бутылку виски.

По правде сказать, тушёнка мне осточертела, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Я ковыряю мясо серебряной столовой вилкой – нашёл в сейфе бывших хозяев дома целый набор – и пытаюсь представить, что вместо этого жую запечённую Джерри жирную индейку с сочными яблоками. А на десерт вместо сухарей – шоколадный пудинг. Я бы мог, конечно, попробовать что-то испечь, но…

– Наверное, ты всё-таки был создан, чтобы жрать, как не в себя, а не готовить, – сказал как-то старик, глядя на угольки, которые должны были быть нашим ужином.

– Я растущий организм, между прочим, мне важно нормально питаться! – я всегда так оправдываюсь.

Если считать все испорченные блюда, это было сто пятнадцатым на моём счету с тех пор, как я стал учеником Книжника.

Мне исполнилось лет двенадцать, двадцать первая личность, звать Жу Инь Мо. Мы тогда жили в лесах Китая, изучали очередную революцию, устроенную многочисленными императорскими отпрысками.

В те дни старик курил сладкие листья вирджинии; сушил их, скручивал в тугие трубки жилистыми тонкими пальцами и носил в красном портсигаре за пазухой. А меня заставлял жевать свежие листья женьшеня – и они были до того горькими, аж слезы на глаза наворачивались! Я бы лучше лук без ничего ел, ей-богу.

С тех пор меня к готовке не подпускали.

Поначалу я ещё находил и лук, и другие свежие овощи и фрукты в домах, особенно в подвалах, и стаскивал всё в одно место. Еду, книги, газеты, чистую бумагу и письменные принадлежности – не отовсюду, только оттуда, где было мало пыли. Но сейчас со свежим пропитанием совсем плохо, так что я живу на домашней консервации. И на том спасибо, на самом деле.

За банками с помидорами в одной комнате не видно даже заколоченного окна, а на кухне я сижу между пятью столбами из книг и двумя – газет, старых, жёлтых от времени. Я всё здесь уже прочитал, прочесал почти весь городок и окраины дважды – осталась пара домов. Так что из Хельсинки мне нужно уходить, хотя мне тут нравится – воздух не в пример чище, пыли всего ничего.

Я и в Париж попёрся только для того, чтобы найти там несколько подшивок журналов и пару карт – моя старая совсем расползлась. Можно было бы поискать где-то в другом месте, но я предпочитал брать то, что мне нужно, в местах, которые я хорошо знаю. А мне нужны были детальные, точные карты – такие в домах обычных горожан если и водились, то пойди их ещё отыщи. А что у Тьерри такие имелись, я знал – мы со стариком бывали у него в гостях пару раз. Не знаю, где сейчас он сам, его жена Жюли и двое кучерявых спиногрызов, но библиотека у него впечатляющая, как и выборка карт Европы и мира.

Я отправился в дом Тьерри, потому что петлять и искать, не зная, где, я не люблю. Петлять – это находить неприятности. Мне не нужны неприятности, у меня есть план, и я ему следую.

И надеюсь, что всё делаю правильно.

Схроны недалеко от каждой двери Ковчега я оборудую ещё и потому, что искать еду поблизости впопыхах не вариант. Например, вечером. После заката выходить на улицу особенно опасно – в темноте я вижу отменно, а с двумя глазами – и подавно, но гораздо хуже врага. Ночью они активнее, хотя раньше им было всё равно, когда охотиться. А сейчас они не переносят света, словно настоящие вампиры. Не боятся, нет – просто не любят, как я понял. Вот бы Крорик посмеялся…

Одна из самых логичных версий, как я уже говорил, – голод. Сражаясь и убивая, эти твари эволюционируют, это известно всем экзорцистам. Но что, если убивать особо-то и некого? Что, если людей нет, а себе подобные тоже довольно сильны либо разрознены? Поэтому они спят, прямо как люди, или впадают в кому, или попросту выключаются – они же машины. Я видел такие гнездовья несколько раз – бесформенная свалка тел, где стоит жарища похуже, чем в Сахаре. Странно, что при всём своём желании постоянно питаться, многие из них всё ещё держатся вместе.

Машины, имитирующие человеческое поведение, – та ещё пародия...

Я говорю про творения Тысячелетнего Графа. Акума.

Трагедия, машина и человеческая душа. Взболтать и засунуть через горло.

Когда я несколько месяцев пробыл в плену у Ноев, мне доводилось видеть такое не раз. Шерил просил Тысячелетнего Графа почаще делать это перед нами. Он хотел дать понять моему старику – если я умру, он заставит его меня призвать.

Манипулятор Шерил Камелот – отец, брат и всего лишь человек. Аллен говорил, что Нои – люди, и это довольно любопытный факт. Интересно, можно ли сделать акума из Ноя?

Я как-то задал этот вопрос, и Граф встрепенулся:

– Хочешь узнать правду, маленький Книжник?

Он вертел в толстых, как свиные сосиски, пальцах болтик от скелета очередного акума и загадочно молчал. Интересная задачка, несколько переменных, игра слов, власти и безумия – вот что такое семья Ноя.

Что же там на самом деле произошло, что случилось с Ноями, с Орденом, со всем миром – я не знаю.

А после третьей рюмки виски – и знать не хочу.

– Найди Апокриф, – говорит мне Мадарао, глава Третьих Экзорцистов. – Он скажет тебе, что делать дальше.

Рядом безостановочно палят какие-то пушки – бум-бум-бум, противно до зубовного скрежета. Акумовское это оружие или Ордена – я не знаю. Или это просто у меня в голове взрываются фейерверки, потому что я наконец-то свободен? Свободен от засевшей во мне ноевской мрази, а ещё от Шерила, который несколько месяцев подряд копался в моих мозгах?

Не знаю. Не помню. Нет данных.


	2. Кофе и польза совместных тренировок

**2\. Кофе и польза совместных тренировок**

Когда просыпаешься в ванне, всё тело болит немилосердно и кажется, что тебе лет двести, не меньше. Даже если подложить под спину пару мягких одеял – результат всё тот же.

И похмелье тут не имеет значения. Всё-таки человек изобрел кровать, чтобы ему было удобней спать, а ванну – чтобы купаться. Если функции этих вещей поменять местами, то выходит так себе, особенно с кроватью в роли ванны.

Я использую ванны, потому что это единственный легкодоступный способ обезопасить себя от выстрелов пушек акума. Не сильно надёжный, не даёт стопроцентной гарантии, но уснуть на кровати я просто не могу. Не чувствую себя в безопасности. Конечно, если будут стрелять сверху, толку тоже мало, но всё же…

С утра у меня режим: умыться, расчесаться, сделать зарядку, съесть лёгкий завтрак. Из-за того, что все окна заколочены, утро у меня по будильнику. Я нашёл один – даже с вынутым звоночком дёргается достаточно сильно, и я мгновенно просыпаюсь от вибраций. Не люблю бой курантов, звонки и вообще – громкие повторяющиеся звуки.

Сегодня моя рутина немного усложняется из-за раны на руке. Я меняю бинты – порез остаётся чистым, и края уже начали стягиваться, даже немного чесаться вокруг, так что я решаю не зашивать его. Будет шрам – пусть его, я одной рукой не красивее нашью.

Из зеркала на меня смотрит помесь льва и Медузы Горгоны. Обычно на ночь я заплетаю волосы в косу, но вчера и выпил хорошо, и с неуклюжей рукой особо не позаплетаешь… Так что теперь приходится расплачиваться, и под конец моих мытарств на расчёске остаётся целый клок волос. И как только Юу и Линали с такими длинными ходили постоянно? Но у Юу волосы были очень гладкие; когда я как-то в поезде заплёл его гриву в колосок, они тут же распустились и даже не растрепались – стоило отпустить концы.

Отжиматься на одной руке – отличная разминка, а после завтрака – вяленая рыба и слипшиеся в один студенистый кусок макароны – я занимаюсь печатями.

– Пойди познакомься поближе, – говорит мне старик.

– Да знаю, знаю.

Мы говорим о новоприбывших Третьих Экзорцистах. Мадарао – их глава, пижон с голубыми волосами. А вот его сестра Тевак – красавица, полный страйк! Киредори – это вообще мальчик или девочка? Толстяк Гоши, а ещё Токуса – у него хитрое такое выражение лица.

Старик курит свой любимый кавендиш из запасов генерала Кросса – терпкий, похожий на сигарный табак. Запихивает его в трубку, долго сосёт мундштук и выпускает идеальные колечки дыма. Старый позёр.

Но я знаю, о чём он думает.

Третьих всего пятеро, но для Чёрного Ордена это целая армия. Вот только из чего сделанная армия – совсем другой вопрос.

Я договариваюсь о тренировке на следующий день.

– Нам же работать вместе, надо знать способности друг друга, – улыбаюсь я. – Рукопашка, другие техники. Командная работа, так сказать

Мадарао смотрит на меня без какого-либо выражения. Две яркие точки татуировок на его лбу раздражают. У Линка такие же, а уж он примелькался до оскомины – пиявкой ходит за Алленом и в столовую, и на тренировки, и в умывальни.

– Только с тобой?

– Нет, конечно! Аллену с вами нельзя, сами понимаете. А Линали и Крори придут. И Юу!

Бусинки в волосах звенят – это мне отвечают кивком, и в тёмных, похожих на мутное стекло глазах напротив я даже улавливаю любопытство.

Имя Юу действует на Третьих волшебным образом – уж не знаю, почему. Стоит его упомянуть – и на лицах проступают хоть какие-то эмоции. А так создаётся впечатление, что на тебя смотрят свысока, – и это касается не только экзорцистов, они так и на Комуи смотрят. Хотя, может, мне всего лишь показалось. Не то чтобы меня это задевает – я дружу с Юу, а тот тоже не отличается особой любовью к окружающим.

Но Юу я знаю давно, и знаю, что он просто такой уж… человек.

С печатями Воронов я познакомился на первой же тренировке – разглядел знаки на талисманах, запомнил комбинации. Для обычного глаза бумага сливалась в сплошной забор из символов, но для меня всё было просто.

Позже, в Иордании, я насмотрелся на эти техники в полную силу, когда увидел своими глазами, что такое Третьи Экзорцисты – наполовину люди, наполовину акума. То ещё было зрелище, когда пачка акума собиралась, как мокрая тряпка, и всасывалась в эту пародию на руку. До сих пор помню это неприятное липкое чувство. Я не склонен относиться к этим тварям так, как это делал Аллен, но было что-то неправильное в таком способе их уничтожения.

Победи врага его же методами? Да уж.

«Связующее Крыло», «Крыло Хранителя», «Запретное Крыло» – защитные, связывающие техники. «Пламенное Крыло» и «Чёрное Крыло Полыхающего духа» – атакующие.

Запомнить знаки и их последовательность, количество печатей – этого недостаточно для того, чтобы овладеть техниками.

Я режу бумагу идеальными прямоугольниками, достаю тушь – обязательно чёрную, – и сажусь медитировать. В печатях главное – гармония. Природная, духовная и энергетическая. Обычному человеку нужны годы, чтобы постичь эти техники, и прежде всего из-за того, что вначале нужно научиться предельной концентрации тела и духа.

А это одно из первых умений, которым меня научил старик.

Через два дня я пополняю запасы. Рука уже не причиняет мне неудобств, так что можно выдвигаться.

Умыться, расчесаться, зарядка. Тёмная куртка с капюшоном, мягкие ботинки, шарф. Я собираю рюкзак с небольшим запасом еды, картой, бутылкой воды и блокнотом. С оружием я никогда не расстаюсь – кроме печатей, у меня есть несколько ножей. Ничего тяжёлого и громоздкого – это замедляет.

Собравшись, я отправляюсь за кофе.

Берлинские дома в центре города похожи, как близнецы. По высоте – как под линеечку, с одинаковыми резными заборчиками и зашторенными окнами. Газоны тоже, наверно, были пострижены как один, но теперь вместо них почти везде голая земля. Мостовая вся в рытвинах и грязи – снег сошёл; дни стали дольше и светлее, а для меня теперь больше работы.

Культурных растений крайне мало, особенно в больших городах – яд акума действует одинаково как на фауну, так и на флору, поэтому весной вместо привычного цветения кругом только серость каменных стен, да кое-где – зелёные проплешины бурьяна. Сорняки адаптируются даже в самых экстремальных условиях, меня всегда забавляла эта особенность природы.

Кое-где в идеальном строе домов зияют, правда, гнилыми зубами провалы полуобвалившихся зданий. Здесь прошла бойня, и на окраинах города почти ничего не осталось, вдоль Рейна тоже куча обломков, а вот в центре дома более-менее целы. Можно притвориться, что ещё слишком рано, чтобы кто-то появился на улице. Я не очень-то люблю людей – вернее, большинство – так что их отсутствие воспринимаю довольно сносно. Кому другому на моём месте пришлось бы хуже.

Мне есть чем заняться.

Я достаю из рюкзака сухари и банку с яблочным вареньем – мой завтрак, – привычно расположившись на крыше городской ратуши. Она высокая, и округа видна, как на ладони; внутри ратуши никого нет – я проверяю каждый раз, как проверяю все свои нычки. А ещё переезжаю раз в две недели. Я постоянно двигаюсь, потому что так безопаснее, потому что движение – жизнь, особенно в трудных условиях. А ещё иногда мне кажется, будто за мной наблюдают. Паранойя – не сильно плохое чувство, когда вокруг тебя одни акума. Но я уже об этом говорил.

По сравнению даже с прошлым годом они попадаются мне крайне редко, но теперь каждый экземпляр намного сильнее. Я не представляю, какого уровня была та тварь, которую я повстречал недавно в Париже, и какой силой она обладала, даже ослабевшая от голода. Я сам видел, что осталось от Ордена после того, как там побушевал четвёртый уровень.

И я даже не представляю, насколько сильным может быть пятый. А уж шестой… Судя по моим наблюдениям, это геометрическая прогрессия. И чем сильнее они, тем голоднее. В Эдо мы с ребятами видели, как сильные акума поедают слабых, но что, если слабых уже нет? Когда они закончатся и останется сильнейший – что дальше? Они ведь не умеют размножаться – ни Графа, ни Ноев больше нет.

А у меня нет Чистой Силы, чтобы их убивать.

Часовая стрелка на городских часах дошла, а потом ненадолго залипла на восьмёрке. Боя курантов нет – я разобрал этот механизм, он издавал слишком много шума, и раньше сюда постоянно сбредались акума. Я мог бы и не приходить, зная об этом, но я сделал это не для себя.

Минутная стрелка переползла на тройку – спешат, а у моего гостя хронометр отличный.

Он приходит с запада – грохочет сочленениями и вертит головой с камерой, отмечая и фиксируя всё вокруг.

– Цель – экзорцист Лави, – говорит махина, возвышающаяся над аккуратными флигелями берлинских домов.

Голос механический, как и у того акума в Париже, но мне он кажется самым приятным в мире.

– Привет, жестянка, – говорю я и хлопаю его по голове – прямо по старой, обтрёпанной беретке. Она уже давно перестала быть белой из-за пыли и влаги, но всё равно кокетливо сидит набекрень козырьком влево – даже забавно.

– Я – Комурин ХХ, новейшая модель среди класса Комурин! Кофе?

– Конечно.

Я не знаю, как, но по прошествии трёх лет в этом Комурине до сих пор оставались кофе, вода, и, если попросить, – сахар и сливки. Комуи строил воистину сумасшедшие механизмы, которые продолжали двигаться даже спустя годы.

Судя по зеркальным бокам, он работает на солнечной энергии – тут, в принципе, всё понятно. Но кофе? Я дважды следил за его маршрутом, один раз даже сидя на нём верхом: днём он ходит по округе, иногда останавливается и вертит головой, что-то изучая. Ночью неподвижная груда металла вряд ли привлекает акума, да и днём, наверное, тоже – Комурин всего лишь робот.

Кофе, к слову, отличный. Не такой, как делали Линали или Джерри, но всё равно отменный. Хорошее начало дня. Лучшее в тех условиях, в которых я живу.

– Что видно на мониторах?

– Проявлений активности – одна единица.

– Акума?

– Человек.

– Показать сможешь?

– Помехи. Северо-запад, второй мост на набережной.

– Ясно. Спасибо.

– Служу Ордену! – бодро рапортует Комурин и топает по своему ежедневному маршруту.

Я же говорил – вся мостовая в его следах-рытвинах, за три года нашагал достаточно.

Что он тут делает, если Орден переехал в Лондон, зачем патрулирует улицы – я не знаю. Попал он сюда, скорее всего, через портал Ковчега неподалёку, тот достаточно широкий даже для этой туши. Но цель – неизвестна.

«Низкий уровень доступа», – вот что он мне говорит. Но кофе всегда делает. Единственная машина, которая не пытается меня убить при удобном случае, да ещё с приятным бонусом из прошлого. Конечно, у меня есть запасы кофе – растворимого, заварного, в схроне в Каире есть даже мешочек необжаренных кофейных зёрен. Но иногда просто надоедает всё делать самому.

Я не часто прихожу сюда. Первый год – наоборот, появлялся каждый день. А потом, когда я понял, что остался один, меня замучила тоска, и видеть эту деталь прошлого, которое уже невозможно вернуть, стало для меня невыносимо. Дело не в людях, я уже говорил, не во всех людях, по крайней мере.

Я пью кофе и греюсь на солнышке ещё несколько минут, а потом разворачиваю карту. Я никогда ничего на них не отмечаю, я всё помню наизусть. Но даже с моей эйдетической памятью желательно сверяться с другими источниками, особенно когда дело касается дорог и расстояний. Я мысленно отмечаю про себя те двери Ковчега, которые я уже «обжил» и к которым выяснил пароли. Как экзорцист, я знал некоторые из них до этого, и подобрать другие с моими способностями Книжника было не так уж и сложно. Семьдесят четвёртая дверь в Париже – не последний номер. Я находил некоторые с номером за сотню, а некоторые были со знаками вопросов, и рисковать зайти в такие я даже не собираюсь. Выкинет ещё куда в параллельный мир, например.

Отыскать все возможные двери – одна из частей плана. Маленький кусочек. Двери – мобильность, вчерашний случай тому пример. Ещё это способ искать, и хотя я уже не нахожу людей, я ищу совсем не их. Но вот смогу ли найти, и уж тем более осуществить свой план – даже не знаю. Был бы у меня хоть один помощник, нашёл бы я хотя бы Юу... С его телом план вполне осуществим.

Тело Юу может творить чудеса, не то что моё – даже сейчас, с новой неожиданной модификацией.


	3. Тёмная Материя и одиночество

**3\. Тёмная Материя и одиночество**

Я отмечаю про себя дорогу и сворачиваю карту.

Этот портал Ковчега Аллен открывал ещё при мне – пригород Берлина, пешком отсюда часа три. Два часа осмотреться, ещё три – дорога назад. Я выбрал весну, потому что день уже достаточно длинен, да и с погодой всё хорошо, не то что в Париже.

К мосту, о котором упоминал Комурин, я наведываюсь прямо перед выходом из города. Приходится закрывать нижнюю часть лица шарфом и надевать очки – в воздухе висит слишком много пыли.

Пыль везде. Мелкая, как сахарная пудра, но чёрного цвета, она лезет в лицо и мешает дышать. Осознание того, что сейчас в нос и в лёгкие, внутрь меня, забиваются останки людей – не очень приятное чувство, знаете ли. Я никогда никого не любил пускать в душу – не только из-за профессии, но и по своей натуре – а тут такая фамильярность. Хотя смешно, право, иметь претензии к мёртвым, чьих имён я даже не помню. Сюда бы Комуи, вот он-то...

Набережную я оглядываю через бинокль – никого. Комурин сообщал, что периодически фиксирует тут какого-то «человека», но я не находил никаких следов. Что означали те «помехи», тоже трудно сказать.

Я живу в мире, где людей – ноль, но полно неизвестных переменных.

– Каждый сам должен решить, как ему справиться с одиночеством.

В трубке старика тлел свежий вишнёвый табак – подарок от кардинала, старого знакомого. Старик купил себе новую трубку взамен расколовшейся старой и критически осматривал её каждый раз, когда делал новую затяжку.

Мне тогда было десять, тринадцатая личность, Паули. Мы жили в Риме и дважды в день слушали колокола столицы Бога. Мы приехали сюда, чтобы я побывал в главной библиотеке католического мира и научился работать с древними языками из прямых источников.

– Никто тебе в этом не помощник, – сказал старик, прищурив глаза от удовольствия – и трубка, и табак ему понравились. – Ведь когда ты один – ты просто один.

Я – Книжник, и я последний человек на Земле. Не осталось ни Ноев, ни экзорцистов, никого. Только я, акума и Чистая Сила.

Я пишу историю на бумаге, она – всё, что мне остаётся. Когда я умру, она пролежит еще сотни лет, и, может быть, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь это прочтёт. Обычно мы передавали историю от учителя ученику, но кого мне сейчас учить? Акума? Ха…

В моих записях нет данных про двери Ковчегов. Одно время я думал их зашифровать, перебирал коды и ключи, которые знал. Не думаю, будто акума достаточно умны, чтобы разгадать мой почерк, но их эволюция меня сильно беспокоит, поэтому я до сих пор ещё не решился.

Разбить информацию казалось надёжней. Но будет ли возможность собрать её у тех, кому я её оставляю?

Прямо чёртов куб Чистой Силы и его письменная история.

Когда мы со стариком были в плену у Ноев, один из них – рыжий и с длинным языком – что-то сделал со мной. Засунул в меня… какую-то часть себя.

Это произошло прямо после того, как они уничтожили нашу Чистую Силу. Компас старика и мой Молот. Пара движений рук, и вот наше оружие – всего лишь слегка поблескивающий зеленоватый песок. Аллен говорил, что когда он потерял руку, его Чистая Сила выглядела именно так. Раскололась и перемешалась с пылью.

– Он теперь под нашим контролем, – сказал Шерил про меня.

Им нужно было разговорить моего старика, заставить его – и они выбрали рычаг давления. Их интересовало что-то про Неа, того самого Ноя, который тридцать пять лет назад попортил им много крови. Эти знания нужны были, чтобы изменить ход войны. Хотя вышло так, что ход войны всё же изменил сам Орден.

Я плохо помню дальнейшие события. Откровенно говоря, моя память за этот период подёрнута туманной пеленой.

Бум, бум, бум – бьют куранты на часах. Вот Граф делает очередного акума, и тот кланяется своему господину, залезая через рот старика в его тело.

Бум, бум, бум. Вот меня пинают носком туфли, и в нос ударяет запах знакомого табака – старик живой и невредимый, только устал сильно, я же вижу.

– Лави! Лави, очнись!

Бум, бум, бум. Вот Шерил опять трясёт его за грудки, а Граф чуть поодаль вяжет что-то розовое и бесформенное огромными розовыми же спицами.

Бум, бум, бум. Вот зал, где мы сидим, пуст, и слышно только, как тикают огромные часы, и этот грохот ввинчивается мне в мозг подобно огромным шурупам. Не люблю бой курантов с того времени.

Бум, бум, бум. Вот Тикки вместе с Джасдеви, поддерживая Графа под руки, усаживают его во главе стола, а Роад забирается ему на колени.

– Чёртов Аллен Уолкер, – шепчет Граф и от его гнева стены помещения идут трещинами.

Бум, бум, бум. Вот они пьют чай, звеня посудой, и обсуждают какой-то банкет и начало очередной войны.

Бум, бум, бум. Вот они все плачут, не только Шерил, но и тот с длинным языком, часть которого сидит во мне, и Тикки, и Джасдеви, и все остальные – не видно только Роад. Творится какой-то хаос, в котором я плыву, как в киселе.

– В Ордене думают, что они очень умные, раз сумели воспользоваться Тёмной Материей, – у Шерила красный нос, красные глаза, стигматы на лбу яркие и блестящие.

Рядом по стойке смирно стоят Мадарао, Тевак и остальные ребята из проекта Третьих. В них едва можно признать людей – вздутые вены и чёрные, без зрачков, глаза, какие-то части механизмов и наросты с мордами акума по всему телу – жуткое зрелище. Похоже, они стали подвластны Графу из-за акума, которых «поглотили» во время сражений.

– Но и мы тоже вполне можем использовать разработки Ордена.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает старик, но я не очень хочу знать ответ, если честно.

– Всего лишь то, что теперь мы можем делать акума быстрее и в большем количестве, – улыбается Шерил и хлопает Мадарао по плечу. – Правда, здорово?

Бум, бум, бум. Следующее воспоминание – чёткое и ясное: я не чувствую чужого присутствия за грудиной, туман в голове рассеялся. Хочется дышать, хочется думать, перебирать варианты и запоминать, а не стараться закрыть мысли от чужого присутствия.

Рядом – никого. Стул Панды пуст, в комнате за огромным столом никто не сидит. Нет Ноев, нет служек-акума. Я встаю – голова кружится, но ничего, справляюсь; только волосы неожиданно мешают – длинные, до плеч, они лезут в глаза и рот, стоит мне чуть наклонить голову. До сих пор не пойму, как это произошло. Я думал, прошёл максимум день, а оказалось – несколько месяцев. Что со мной сделали, как я ел, мылся, справлял естественные потребности, как и где спал? Не просидел же я все эти месяцы на стуле в гостиной Ноев вместе со своим стариком?

Книжника я хочу отыскать сразу, но за дверью залы меня встречают хаос и Мадарао. Его оружие активировано, глаза чёрные и немигающие, и я уже мысленно прощаюсь с жизнью, до того жутко это выглядит.

– Найди Апокриф, – говорит мне Мадарао, глава Третьих Экзорцистов. – Он скажет тебе, что делать дальше.

Рядом безостановочно палят какие-то пушки – бум-бум-бум, противно до зубовного скрежета. Акумовское это оружие или Ордена – я не знаю. Или это просто у меня в голове взрываются фейерверки, потому что я наконец-то свободен? Свободен от засевшей во мне ноевской мрази, а ещё от Шерила, который несколько месяцев подряд копался в моих мозгах?

– А Книжник? – я не собирался уходить один.

– Не ищи его, это бесполезно.

Он врёт, это видно. Скрывает что-то, играет в игру, подчиняется чьим-то приказам.

– Найди Апокрифа.

И он выкидывает меня в двери Ковчега, прямо под ноги толпе акума.

Они смотрят на меня, но не нападают. У меня нет с собой Чистой Силы, форменная куртка Ордена куда-то подевалась, так что я для них просто человеком. Никто.

– Господин Ной? – спрашивает один из них, большой пузатый бочонок с тремя лицами, расположенными треугольником.

Я сразу понимаю, в чём дело. Щепотка безрассудства, но эта безумная догадка спасает мне жизнь.

– Ага, – отвечаю я и уверенно шагаю мимо них в ближайшую дверь.

А потом были другие комнаты, коридоры, свежий ночной воздух и ближайший подвал, в который я забрался, не помня себя от страха. Только под утро я разглядел царапины у себя на руках – и ни следа чёрных звёзд, клейма яда акума.

Всего лишь одно из возможных объяснений, шитое белыми нитками. Во мне несколько месяцев сидела часть Ноя, и моё тело адаптировалось к Тёмной Материи настолько, что выработало иммунитет против её воздействия.

А акума просто её во мне почувствовали.

Я до сих пор не знаю, что это был за номер портала Ковчега – Аллен пришёл в Эдо, это всё, что мне известно; всё никак не могу подобраться к тому месту – слишком много акума вокруг.


	4. Находки и люди

**4\. Находки и люди**

Ковчег в пригороде Берлина – Лихтенберге, – я обследую, обживаю и иду дальше. Я двигаюсь по Европе шагами лилипута, но что поделать. Прошлой зимой я отметил, что в жарких странах акума вообще практически нет. Это был странный случай – я тогда жил в Эсбьорге, и однажды, когда возвращался домой после вылазки за едой, заметил, что один домик чуть в стороне от дороги не занесло снегом. Вернее, снег, который падал с неба, опускаясь на крышу дома, тут же таял. Там внутри не было людей – я знал это наверняка, да и дыма из трубы не виднелось, с чего тогда такой жар? Я сразу понял – там сидел акума высокого уровня. Зимовал на севере, пытаясь как-то охладиться.

Тогда я покидал всё, что у меня было, и отправился на юг. Перезимовал европейскую зиму в другом полушарии, и до Парижа не встречал ни одного акума. А сейчас весна, и пора действовать.

Мне хочется отправиться в Китай, добраться до Азиатского Подразделения, но портал туда находится в Лондоне, а пешком в ту сторону…в общем, далеко. Да и пещеры Чанов то ещё гнездовище для акума – глубокие и тёмные. Но там осталась Фоу – робот, созданный техниками Чанов, она может мне что-то рассказать о том, что произошло. Конечно, при условии, что магия Чанов работает даже тогда, когда никого из семьи больше нет в живых.

Это всё пункты моего плана – я ищу Чистую Силу, двери Ковчега, запасы провианта и колодцы с водой. Я делаю печати и собираю талисманы из подручных средств, ищу следы пребывания людей.

Я пытаюсь делать выводы из того, что вижу, и избегаю акума по возможности.

И я думаю, анализирую, строю предположения – всё, что мне остаётся, с минимумом голых фактов.

Спустя месяц, в начале мая я нахожу ещё один портал Ковчега.

Дверь стоит посреди площади Карловых Вар – мерцает сто пятнадцатым номером. Портал на открытом месте не очень удобен: со всех сторон уязвим, и если прыгать с той стороны сюда – никакой возможности сразу же метнуться в какое-нибудь относительное укрытие. Но что имеем, то имеем. По крайней мере, мне повезло, и сто четырнадцатая дверь – вторая в Сиднее – у меня уже обжита. Довольно редко удаётся найти несколько дверей в одном городе – часть из них завалена обломками, а перерывать всё вверх дном, не зная, кто или что прячется в каждой норе, – нет, спасибо. Некоторые двери, как я уже говорил, не пронумерованы – их я не трогаю вообще. Может, и нужно было бы, но рисковать ввалиться через один такой в Лондон, например, я не хочу…

Ещё есть порталы без паролей – такие начинаются после сто шестнадцатого номера – похоже, Аллен создавал их уже совсем хаотично, не заботясь о том, кто может за ним последовать. Эти я тоже обживаю, но стараюсь не пользоваться ими вообще – мало ли что.

Я принимаюсь за работу: ищу неподалёку относительно целый дом с минимальным количеством окон. И с ванной, конечно. В больших городах это не проблема, а в глубинке такой роскоши не сыскать, и приходится импровизировать.

Мне везёт – всего в паре домов к югу есть подходящее здание. Практически пустое – хозяева тут или не жили вовсе, или забрали с собой всё, что имели, при эвакуации. Меня это более чем устраивает. Уже к вечеру все стены изнутри обклеены защитными печатями, и я даже собираю из пары старых радиоприёмников небольшой талисман – такими ещё пользовались искатели. Я насмотрелся на их устройство, пока ездил экзорцистом искать Чистую Силу. Правда, мой будет помощнее тех старых образчиков – после нападения на Орден Комуи вплотную занялся оградительными системами. А я всё подмечаю с первого раза – листок со схемами, упавший после того, как я «случайно» столкнулся с Джонни, разобранный экземпляр на столе у Ривера, к которому я прихожу сказать привет и с глупым выражением лица потыкать в «железку», и всякое такое. Нет, я не шпион, я просто… любопытный.

На следующий день я обследую пару домов по соседству – ничего и никого. С уцелевших листков старых газет на меня смотрят давно знакомые заголовки: «Нашествие демонов!», «Судный день для детей божиих!», «План эвакуации (вставить город) провалился! Власти сбежали!», «Священники собирают паству на последнюю службу».

Именно в церквях чаще всего и располагается большинство дверей Ковчега: Чёрный Орден всё же служил Ватикану. Тут же я часто нахожу вещи собравшихся на службу людей, если что-то остаётся – одежду, картины, фамильные драгоценности. Ненужные мне вещи. А вся органика там давно превратилась в пыль, ведь акума легче стрелять в толпу людей, чем выискивать всех поодиночке.

У меня два наиболее логичных предположения из десятка других.

Первое: Граф наделал новых акума и решил устроить свистопляску, но не совладал с управлением своей многочисленной армией.

Второе: акума сами вышли из-под контроля, а давший им отпор Чёрный Орден добавил проблем семье Ноев.

Результат один – ни Ноев, ни экзорцистов больше нет, акума стали в беспорядке нападать на людей, и поднявшаяся в воздух ядовитая пыль уничтожила тех, кого они не убили самостоятельно. Ветер разнёс пыль по городам – густонаселённые регионы пострадали сильнее всего, особенно Европа. Ведь стоило части людей, животных или растений рассыпаться в пыль под воздействием яда, как цепная реакция продолжала начатое. В горах, возможно, ещё кто-то и сумел укрыться, но надолго ли их хватило?

Все закончилось за каких-то три-четыре месяца, пока я валялся в отключке в плену у Ноев вместе со стариком.

Людей я уже не нахожу, кроме разве экзорцистов с защищающей их Чистой Силой.

Но они были, особенно поначалу. Первые же из них – пожилая пара в Дрездене, спрятавшаяся в подвале, куда я сунулся за провизией… в общем, спасибо моим рефлексам, иначе ходить бы мне взаправду с одним глазом. Хотя при отсутствии сторонней медицинской помощи вряд ли бы я вообще ходил сейчас, если бы в меня попала та пуля.

Меня приняли за акума. Человек, замотанный с ног до головы в тряпьё, лохматый и с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, пришедший с улицы, где который месяц творится Судный День – я бы тоже себя принял за демона.

У меня тогда был особенный период – сразу же после плена, с ещё свежим отпечатком страха и отвращения из-за того, что внутри меня по локти покопались два Ноя. В переносном смысле, но…

Конечно, это не оправдывает моего поведения. Не буду отрицать, я вёл себя не совсем адекватно, да и когда меня едва не застрелили – это тоже как-то не добавило мне ясности мысли.

Я выбил ружьё у мужчины из рук, пока он его перезаряжал. Это оказалось легко – он был измождён голодом и страхом и еле держался на ногах. Я до сих пор помню паучьи пальцы его жены, вцепившиеся в его плечи. Она пряталась за спиной мужчины и смотрела на меня ввалившимися чёрными глазами. Она походила на Миранду, и это меня немного отрезвило.

– Вы говорите по-немецки?

Моё горло с трудом произносило гортанные немецкие слова со множеством согласных. Я практически не говорил несколько месяцев, и получалось откровенно плохо.

Они стояли передо мной, тряслись и не хотели видеть во мне человека. Где-то вдалеке грянул взрыв – акума в городах тогда было намного больше, чем сейчас. Я только в этот момент заметил, что с моей одежды на пол оседает чёрная мелкая пыль – безопасная для меня, но смертельная для людей передо мной.

– Оставайтесь в подвале! – крикнул я и кинул ружьё чуть в сторону, чтобы мне не сразу выстрелили в спину.

Позже я несколько раз приходил в тот дом и протискивал под дверь еду – что мог найти. На пятый день свёрток не исчез через некоторое время, как обычно, а остался лежать – ещё день, потом другой. На третий я не выдержал и вновь сунулся в подвал – и никого там не обнаружил. Ружья тоже не было, так что я не знаю, ушли эти люди или распались в пыль из-за моей неосторожности.

До сих пор помню запавшие глаза той женщины, потухшие и безжизненные. Они провели в том подвале несколько месяцев – даже не знаю, смог бы я так?

Через две недели после этого на юге Крыма я нашел старика, худого и еле дышащего – ему было лет сто, наверное. Он жил на чердаке в доме на берегу залива – акума туда не добрались или не посчитали его достойной добычей. Пыль вилась внизу, её было немного – морской бриз, похоже, почти всё вымел. Окна в хижинке оказались заколочены и завешаны сетками, по углам стояли припасы – в основном зерно, сушёные фрукты и вода.

В этот раз я прямо на пороге избавился от одежды, в которой пришёл, и переоделся в то, что взял с собой, завязав дома в плотный узел, чтобы внутрь не попала пыль.

Старик был совсем плох; от старости и болезней или от плохой пищи – не скажу. Я накормил его супом, который сварил из принесённых с собой консервов, но он так и не произнёс ни слова, хотя я и обращался к нему на всех известных мне языках.

Наутро он умер. Не от яда акума и не от ран. Просто пришло его время. В последние минуты он гладил мой хвост невесомой, прозрачной рукой с синими канатами вен под тонкой смуглой кожей.

Я тогда разрыдался – не знаю, почему – будто на этой постели умирал мой старик. Книжник, о судьбе которого я до сих пор практически ничего не знаю.

В глазах того старика я видел благодарность. Благодарность за то, что он умирал не один.

Я находил и других людей, но в основном уже мёртвых. В подвалах и под обломками, куда не проникали ядовитые частицы Тёмной Материи. Хоронить никого не приходилось – даже мёртвая плоть через некоторое время рассыпалась в прах. Не знаю, было ли так изначально или это просто у новых акума яд оказался сильнее. Для Комуи это была бы полезная информация, а для меня…

Для меня это просто сигнал о том, что если я и не подвержен яду, то всё равно ношу его на себе, и поэтому мне нужно быть крайне осторожным в своих поисках.

Но после старика живых людей я больше не встречал.


	5. Страх, людские войны и куранты

**5\. Страх, людские войны и куранты**

Под конец недели я обследую «свою» и пару соседних улиц, огибаю театр – слишком опасно – и подбираюсь к церкви. Мне везёт – обычно они разрушены до основания; из-за этого у меня так мало обжитых порталов Ковчега. Тут был номер девятнадцатый, если верить моей памяти.

Эта церковь в Карловых Варах не стоит на окраине, а жмётся одним боком к жилым домам. Даже не представляю, как люди жили по соседству со зданием, где каждый день звонили колокола и проводились службы.

Внутри стоит запах… в общем, тут умерло много людей. Я уже видел такие сцены в церквях: люди собирались в одном месте и молились. А после отпускания грехов либо совершали самоубийство, либо выбирали кого-то, кто поможет им в этом, взяв грех на себя одного.

Я забираюсь в здание по старинке – через крышу: с этой точки удобно осматривать просторное помещение церкви. Витражи все побиты, и солнца много, так что тут вряд ли есть акума, но осторожность не помешает. Я даю глазам привыкнуть к полутьме под крышей. Как всегда, внутри полно вещей – одежды, инструментов, даже какая-то скульптура валяется прямо у порога.

А потом я слышу этот звук.

Когда в мире не слышно ни шелеста листвы, ни роя насекомых, ни пения птиц, ни всех тех звуков, которые природа издаёт, даже если рядом нет человека, тишина – оглушающая. Она давит на психику хуже любого громкого звука. Иногда, выпив, я разговариваю сам с собой. За семью замками и талисманами я разговариваю с Юу, смеюсь вместе с Алленом и прошу Линали не оставлять меня позади. Хотя в таких разговорах есть рациональное зерно – без них я могу совсем разучиться говорить.

А звук, что я слышу в городишке в самом сердце Чехии, я очень не люблю и предпочёл бы не слышать никогда.

Те частицы Чистой Силы, которую я находил, всегда были окружены акума. Они бились об кокон, как мухи о стекло, разбивали себе конечности в бессильной ярости, кричали, ругались и очень часто даже не замечали меня.

Бум-бум-бум – такой звук они издавали.

Я прислушиваюсь. Звук доносится из специального помещения для молящихся. Там же, я хорошо это помню, находится портал Ковчега, ради которого я пришёл в этот город. Это была идея ватиканцев, и я ещё тогда подумал, что они не лишены чувства юмора: зашёл экзорцист помолиться и исчез.

Бум, бум, бум – судя по гулкости и тону, акума один.

Я глубоко вдыхаю через нос – нужно подумать, стоит ли оно того. Отсюда я не чувствую жара; акума может быть невысокого уровня, и, может быть, мне удастся скрутить его техникой и оттащить от Чистой Силы, чтобы та отпустила экзорциста из своего плена. Это хороший шанс, на самом деле. В конце концов, я всегда могу уйти через Ковчег – пароль-то я знаю. Если его, конечно, не поменяли за всё это время – но даже если так, на это всё равно должно уйти всего несколько секунд.

Бум, бум, бум – думай, Лави, думай. Думай, Книжник.

Найди Апокрифа. Это значит – найди Сердце. Это может быть оно – там, внизу.

Наконец я решаюсь и спрыгиваю вниз.

Акума и правда один – бесформенное месиво металла, сплющенное со всех сторон. Долго же ты колотишь эту Чистую Силу, а?

Дверь в небольшое помещение за алтарём слегка скрипит, когда я открываю её пошире, зажав печати в чуть влажных ладонях. Но акума не обращает на меня внимания, молча и методично расшибая голову – или что там у него? – о зеленоватое стекло, даже не взглянув на узкую полоску света, скользнувшую по верхушке кокона. От него не пышет жаром – не сильно большой уровень; судя по форме – третий, хотя я могу и ошибаться.

Мои глаза уже достаточно привыкли к полутьме, поэтому я сразу замечаю на стекле тёмные следы от ладоней, которые были оставлены изнутри.

Я всегда думал, что этот кокон всё же защитный и Чистой Силе хватит ума заставить носителя впасть в какой-то подвид сна или комы, чтобы сохранить жизненные функции организма. Это же божественная частица, вашу мать, неужели она настолько тупая и жестокая?

Я знаю этого мальчишку на роликовых коньках, который превращал каждое своё посещение Ордена в цирк и хаос. Он был живым и подвижным забавным ребёнком и обладал одной из самых удивительных способностей – говорить со своей одушевлённой Чистой Силой.

Теперь он смотрел сквозь меня пустыми провалами глаз, сгорбившись внутри зеленоватого кокона подобно мумии. Он весь походил на мумию – с высохшей, обтянувшей скелет кожей и почерневшими пальцами. Наверняка разбил их в кровь, пытаясь выбраться наружу, если судить по отпечаткам.

Внутри защитного кокона Чистой Силы в Карловых Варах я впервые за три года нахожу экзорциста.

Мёртвого экзорциста Тимоти Хёрста.

Бум, бум, бум – меня рвёт сразу же, как я выбираюсь на улицу, прямо под ноги. Не знаю, почему, но акума всё ещё не обращает на меня никакого внимания, и я заворачиваю за ближайший угол, чтобы отдышаться.

Бум, бум, бум – семнадцать частиц Чистой Силы, которые я знаю, заключили своих носителей по всему миру в защитные коконы три года назад. Нет никаких сомнений, что остальные поступили точно так же.

Найди Апокрифа, да? Охренеть какой полезный совет! Если я найду это чёртово Сердце, уж явно не затем, чтобы попытаться синхронизироваться, о нет!

Бум, бум, бум – куранты в обеденной зале зовут Ноев к семейному обеду.

Трудно дышать, а в голове всё бьётся это противное… Ненавижу этот звук.

Я не хочу. Это не моя война, я всего лишь Книжник и пишу скрытую историю мира. Скрытую историю мира, где нет людей и где она никому не нужна.

Бум, бум, бум, Лави, ты один.

Я… мне действительно нужно выпить.

– Вызывай, – говорит Шерил Камелот и поправляет монокль элегантным движением.

Это элегантное движение никак не вяжется с его растрёпанным внешним видом – с выбившимися из хвоста прядями волос, с неправильно застёгнутой рубашкой и искусанными в кровь губами.

Старик пахнет старым прогорклым табаком – вся одежда этим запахом пропитана, волосы и шарф; я уже привык – а ещё усталостью и болью. Я всю жизнь знаю его маленьким и морщинистым дедуганом, но именно про таких часто говорят – есть ещё порох в пороховницах. А сейчас я вижу, что он сильно сдал – глубокие морщины скорбно облепили рот, кожа пожелтела и похожа на пергамент, который мы читали в только что обнаруженных гробницах в Мемфисе. Ему ведь недавно исполнилось восемьдесят девять, и я даже не представляю себя в этом возрасте.

У старика мало слабостей – всё-таки профессия вечного странника не предназначена для обычных людских заморочек. Он любит свои волосы – или что там от них осталось. Вечно говорил, что пока я не перерасту его хвост, считаюсь мелюзгой. А теперь, когда я вымахал под два метра ростом, всё время норовит вбить меня в землю пинками и воспитательными затрещинами.

Ещё дорогой табак. «Если уж и засорять лёгкие, то чем-то хорошим», так он любит поговаривать.

А ещё – меня.

Машина, трагедия и душа.

Я не первый ученик, я это знаю. Старик меня любит – это я тоже знаю. Нельзя полностью отключить в человеке эмоции и силу привычки, нельзя вместе сидеть в окопах под снарядами и глядеть на красоту мира с высоты гималайских пиков и быть равнодушным. Невозможно обучить своей профессии, не вложив в кого-то частицу себя самого.

Человек – не машина.

Я знаю, что старик любит и своего предыдущего ученика тоже, даже спустя столько лет. Я – его продолжение. Нет, он никогда не сделает этого по доброй воле, но Шерил может управлять людьми. Эмоциями не особо, а вот голосовыми связками – да.

Старик тяжело закрывает глаза и поджимает губы – морщины вокруг рта слегка разглаживаются – ему больно.

– Грэхам!

Я выныриваю из пьяного угара на пятый день.

Вокруг меня – моя нора, тысячи и тысячи печатей, ещё работающие талисманы и ровный ряд пустой алкогольной тары. Когда сознание совсем затухает от алкогольных возлияний, во мне просыпается симметричный педант – так меня называл Юу. Я несколько раз позволил себе напиться до кроликов в глазах в его присутствии. Вернее, вместе с ним. Не со стариком же. Тот, конечно, знал, что меня по молодости тянет на эксперименты, но ничего не говорил. Думаю, если бы я не просто экспериментировал, а завёл именно привычку пить, он бы вправил мне мозги на место, а так его молчаливое доверие меня более чем устраивало, и я продолжал открывать для себя новые горизонты, но не увлекался. Старик не был мне отцом или даже родным дедом, и хотя мы заботились друг о друге, чтением морали он себя не утруждал.

По левую сторону от меня выстроились три бутылки из-под красного вина с длинными узкими горлышками – стащил из сейфа городского головы. Затем – бутылка джина, пузатая и пупырчатая; а сладкий ликёр, я помню, был медово-рыжий и пился легко и быстро. Дальше – несколько разномастных ёмкостей из-под виски; они наверняка ещё пахнут древесиной пополам со спиртом, а язык и нёбо после виски похожи на наждачную бумагу. Три бутылки коньяка – стекло выдуто в виде голой девушки, ружья и Биг Бэна; вначале четыре звезды, потом пять. Последними идут две простые прозрачные склянки – там была русская водка, дешёвая и крепкая; она била в голову после пары глотков, и это было самое лучшее ощущение на свете.

Вся эта стеклянная ватага выстроена в идеально ровную линию исключительно по крепости.

Снаружи вновь грохает выстрел, и – бутылки тонко дребезжат – это-то меня и разбудило, несмотря на опьянение. Под звуки выстрелов я привык спать с детства.

– Спи, – сказал старик, укрывая меня с головой своим тяжёлым плащом.

Это была первая война, где я находился непосредственно в центре боевых действий – внутренний русский конфликт, ничего особенного. В наспех вырытом окопе стоял собачий холод – на календаре ноябрь – и прогорклый запах страха и крови. Мне девять, зовут Ваня. Десятая личность – маленький юбилей, который мы отмечаем очередной войной.

Снаружи грянуло несколько выстрелов – вдалеке. И несколько же снарядов разорвалось слева; с неба посыпалась земля, и из нашего окопа поплыли приглушённые витиеватые маты – солдаты поминали всю женскую родню противника до седьмого колена. Я знал это, потому что за последние несколько дней выучил на русском языке больше ругательств, чем обычных слов.

Старик жевал табак – последние запасы. Хранил его в жестяной коробочке из-под леденцов. Тот дорогой табак, которым он обычно набивал трубку, русские давно уже бессовестно растащили на самокрутки. Его челюсть постоянно мелко двигалась, морщины на лице то разглаживались, то собирались сильнее, и это казалось забавным.

– Спи и привыкай, – сказал старик.

– Но…

– И это нормально – бояться.

Я решил не спорить, поэтому кивнул и сильнее закутался в плащ. Грянул ещё один выстрел – тонкий, противный звук вначале, а потом – басовитый грохот, с которым снаряд поцеловал землю где-то там, извне. Под тёплым плащом, пахнущим всеми видами табака на свете, почему-то возникало ощущение безопасности, и меня вправду потянуло в сон.

Помню, что перед тем, как задремать, я тогда ещё восхитился стариком в очередной раз. Я и раньше его уважал: он был ходячим кладезем знаний, владел десятками языков и различал обычаи многих стран, был сильным и ловким и пацану вроде меня напоминал божество. Но именно в тот промозглый день, наполненный какофонией выстрелов и чужих криков боли, я впервые понял, что мой старик всю жизнь провёл вот так – на войне.

И даже на восьмом десятке лет он всё ещё казался сделанным из стали, а, значит, мне раскисать было попросту стыдно.


	6. Плохие находки и логичные выводы

**6\. Плохие находки и логичные выводы**

Я решаю, что пора заканчивать – мой импровизированный алкогольный отпуск подзатянулся. Не хочу превратиться в алкоголика, хотя за последние три года привычка выпивать стала одной из основных.

Тело ватное, ноги – сухие, неловкие стебли кукурузы, еле держащие вес моей огромной, раздутой до состояния каменного глобуса головы. По крайней мере, так я себя чувствую. К счастью, у меня ещё есть какая-то вода, и я пиявкой присасываюсь к кувшину, пока на дне ничего не остаётся.

Снаружи раздаётся ещё грохот, но теперь несколько подальше. Давненько я не слышал, как акума палят из пушек за стенами моего убежища. Первый год такое происходило каждую вторую ночь; оттуда взялась моя привычка спать в ванной – хоть с какой-то стороны защита. Они стреляли в выбравшихся на улицы людей, или охотились друг на друга, или просто веселились, бездумно разнося всё вокруг. Не знаю, без Чистой Силы как-то не особо хотелось выходить наружу и выяснять.

Бояться – нормально, сказал старик, и я боюсь. Боюсь акума, ведь даже если их яд на меня не действует, стоит схлопотать несколько пуль в живот или в голову – и никакой иммунитет против Тёмной Материи меня не спасёт. Боюсь, что не смогу осуществить свой план, что не сумею разобраться, понять, сделать то, что кроме меня никто не сможет.

Боюсь умереть – ведь я всего лишь человек.

По моим бесшумным часам выходит, что времени – три часа ночи. До рассвета ещё прилично, поэтому я собираю побольше свободных печатей и решаю всё-таки переждать в любимой ванне – здесь она большая, два человека влезут без проблем.

Я не особенно опасаюсь, что в мой дом попадёт снаряд, – пару раз так уже происходило, и я просто прятался под обломками и в коконе печатей. Главное, чтобы сверху не прилетело тяжёлой балкой. Наутро большую часть обвала можно легко снести одной из техник, а остатки раскидать самому. Именно поэтому я никогда не прячусь в подвале: одно дело – помереть, сражаясь, и совсем другое – задохнуться или загнуться от жажды, не имея возможности выбраться наружу. Наверное, я этой доблести от Аллена нахватался. Или от Юу, но тот всё время твердил, что не собирается умирать, и это один из пунктов моего плана – отыскать Юу. Он должен был выжить, я знаю.

Юу обладает бешеной регенерацией, его не берёт яд акума, а раны, полученные им от пуль, зарастают на глазах. Как-то раз он и руку себе заново отрастил, от которой оставался обрубок чуть ниже плеча.

Я забираюсь в ванную и пристраиваю на голову мокрый компресс – кажется, мой череп решил пойти трещинами, так от боли раскалывается затылок. Выстрелов почти не слышно – наверняка акума уже закончили разборки или переместились в другое место. И хорошо, а то у меня в голове намечается собственная бойня – организм против последствий избытка алкоголя.

Жаль, у меня нет метаболизма Юу – он выходит из опьянения за считаные часы и никогда не страдает похмельем.

Утром я выжидаю несколько часов, чтобы солнце взошло повыше, и только тогда выбираюсь на улицу. Моё тело очень протестует против резких движений после запоя, яркий свет бьёт по глазам, и я чувствую себя натуральным упырём – так хочется забраться назад, в прохладную безопасность моего логова. Относительную безопасность, конечно. Я сделал хорошую разминку и вернул конечностям привычную подвижность, но рефлексы всё равно не очень, и меня это не устраивает. Выпивка снижает мои шансы на выживание, я говорил себе это множество раз, но возможность ненадолго забыться всё равно порой перевешивает все доводы рассудка.

Я быстро нахожу место гульбища акума. Похоже, тут всё-таки случилась битва нескольких особей – они разнесли две соседние улицы. В воздухе стоит ещё больше пыли, чем обычно, и я взбираюсь по привычке на ближайшее высокое здание. В очередной раз приходит мысль, что с Тессем все подъёмы и спуски осуществлялись быстро и со свистом ветра в ушах. Ха, если так подумать, я скучаю по своей Чистой Силе и грубияну Юу – искусственно созданному человеку, между прочим – больше всего. Ну, кроме старика, конечно.

С крыши наполовину уцелевшего отеля я вижу картину, которая встречает меня почти везде: развалины, висящая в воздухе пыль и запустение. Вот что такое сейчас человеческие города.

Думай, Лави, думай. Отключай эмоции и включай Книжника.

Экзорцистов в живых больше никого не осталось, это почти наверняка. Чистая Сила решила защитить тех, с кем была синхронизирована – как тогда с Линали по пути в Японию и уже в Эдо. Это не особенность Сердца, а общий защитный механизм, присущий всем частицам. Всего их сто девять; минус две – моя и старика; минус Дейся, Казана Рид, Чакар Рабон, Суман Дарк, Тина Спарк, Гвен Фрейр и Соль Гален, уничтоженные Тикки Миком; минус Чистая Сила генерала Йегара и ещё восемь частей, которые были у него с собой, уничтоженные Графом. Осталось девяносто две. Из них были синхронизированы на момент моего плена Аллен, Юу, Линали, Крори, Мари, Миранда, Чаоджи, Тимоти, три генерала – Тьедолл, Клауд, Сокало. Ещё были Хевласка и Чистая Сила Марии – где та сейчас, после предполагаемой смерти генерала Кросса – неизвестно. Всего тринадцать. У Хевласки внутри находилось больше двадцати частиц, несколько носили с собой генералы в поисках новых апостолов. Итого в мире свободными были больше шестидесяти частей Чистой Силы.

В этом-то и проблема – целый Орден с сотнями искателей и десятком экзорцистов разыскивал всю Чистую Силу сотню лет и не так уж преуспел. Я не могу сам собирать эти осколки, мне негде их хранить; да и для этого мне нужно найти хотя бы один в его первозданной форме, потому что собирать огромные – не вариант. Но за три года я видел только эти самые защитные коконы с экзорцистами внутри. Конечно, я не спускался в шахту Хевласки в Лондоне – я почти уверен, что там, в постоянной тьме и рядом с таким количеством Чистой Силы находится целое кодло акума. По крайней мере, в тот единственный раз, когда я рискнул выйти из двери Ковчега в пригороде, их там было несколько сотен.

До сих пор не знаю, как никто из них меня не заметил.

Я разглядываю город в бинокль, но везде одно и то же: обломки, пыль и никаких признаков акума. Солнце уже начинает существенно припекать, так что я решаю вернуться назад и немного отдохнуть. Гулять по развалинам, когда я сам чувствую себя развалиной, – не самый лучший вариант.

К вечеру мне намного лучше, и я ухожу через дверь Ковчега Кельн. Моя паранойя говорит мне, что акума что-то искали – а может быть, кого-то – и мне совсем не хочется выяснять подробности следующей ночью.

В самом Осло тоже есть кокон Чистой Силы, даже два – это совсем рядом, и именно оттуда дверь Ковчега ведёт в пригород Берлина.

Я наведываюсь туда поутру. Ночь проходит спокойно, без шума. В Кельне тепло, хотя ветер холодный, северный – крутит в воздухе чёртову пыль и швыряет прямо в лицо; она липнет к куртке и остаётся коркой грязи на сапогах.

Возле осколков вповалку полукругом лежат несколько акума – практически всех из них я видел здесь полгода назад. С моего насеста под потолком – я пробрался через чердак в церквушку на окраине – не видно, кто там внутри за зеленоватым стеклом, но я почти уверен, что картина там такая же, как и в Карловых Варах. Сухие, измождённые жаждой и голодом лица, сжатые в бессильном гневе кулаки.

Похоже, в тот период, когда кто-то из людей ещё был жив, Чистая Сила пыталась синхронизироваться с ближайшими более-менее подходящими носителями. Как говорится, в трудные времена выбирать не приходится. Но без должной тренировки и понимания происходящего напуганные и соединённые с сырым образцом оружия новые апостолы не были способны сражаться. Даже если им удавалось уничтожить кого-то из акума, на его место приходили новые. А с распространением клубов ядовитого газа и пыли от останков других людей риск погибнуть от яда акума увеличивался, ведь большинство синхронизаций с Чистой Силой – технические экзорцисты, у них нет иммунитета паразитического типа.

Поэтому Чистая Сила решила сохранить то, что имела, до поры до времени и повсеместно заключила экзорцистов в коконы, которые защищают носителя от внешнего воздействия. Скорее всего, не обошлось без централизованного указания – мы до сих пор не знаем, что из себя представляет это Сердце. Но если от его целостности зависит существование всех остальных частиц, это вполне логичный вариант.

В полутьме помещения коконы светятся лёгким зеленоватым светом, но его почти не видно – акума загораживают их со всех сторон. В основном там четвёртые и третьи уровни – я насчитываю около десятка – таких я видел три года назад, но в помещении стоит удушливая жара, как в бане. Это значит, что там, ближе к Чистой Силе, на правах сильнейших находятся акума повыше уровнем. Хотя с меня хватит и третьего, если вспомнить мои жалкие потуги во время драки с Эйши – акума-художником.

Я не рискую заходить дальше внутрь. Нет, спасибо. Вдруг моя теория не совсем верна, и они не полностью отключаются, а имеют какие-то инстинкты, как люди, а значит – могут ожить при малейшем шорохе? К тому же в помещении не так светло, и каменная кладка даёт немного прохлады – идеальное место, в котором акума могут находиться, не сильно перегреваясь. Возможно, я смогу связать третьих и четвёртых печатями – я достаточно хорошо овладел ими – но что если на остальных это не сработает? И даже если сработает, то наверняка всего на пару минут. Да, я смогу схватить один из коконов и сигануть через Ковчег, но что дальше? К вечеру все те акума, что разносили соседние улицы возле моего убежища прошлой ночью, соберутся возле моего дома, как собаки у миски вкусно пахнущего корма. Что мне делать с Чистой Силой, которая синхронизирована с мёртвым телом? Извне её нельзя повредить, да и изнутри тоже. И… хм… странно, что после смерти апостола Чистая Сила всё ещё оставалась в связанном состоянии. Хотя, наверное, у неё просто нет выбора – рядом-то нет подходящих кандидатов для новых апостолов. Не с акума же ей синхронизироваться, хотя некоторые из них так похожи на людей…

…И не со мной.

От всех этих мыслей в затылке вновь начинает пульсировать боль, и я осторожно выбираюсь наружу. Оглядываюсь по сторонам, прислушиваюсь – никого. Из Кельна я пробираюсь опять в Каир через несколько других дверей, а оттуда через вторую дверь Ковчега на другом конце города – в Москву.

В Москве раннее утро, но кругом набившая оскомину тишина, хотя этот город я всегда считал самым шумным в мире. Он всегда напоминал мне интернациональный муравейник, а теперь…

Я наскоро обедаю – плитка шоколада, сухари и кусок вяленой рыбы из запасов в Хельсинки – потом располагаюсь на крыше высотки, прямо рядом с дымоходом. Раскрываю карту и мысленно отмечаю все известные мне коконы Чистой Силы.

Значит, все экзорцисты мертвы. Отлично сохранившиеся мумии внутри коконов. Меня могла постигнуть та же участь, но Шерил уничтожил Молот, и никакая Чистая Сила поблизости не захотела делать меня носителем во второй раз. А в том, что рядом со мной находились частицы, я был почти уверен; и ведь я лучший кандидат – обученный сражаться, я наверняка бы разобрался с новыми возможностями конкретно этого экземпляра. Но всё же…

Я складываю карту и вздыхаю. Хочется надраться, очень хочется надраться ещё раз, забыть всё, как страшный сон, не выходить из алкогольного дурмана, пока не откажет печень. Ха…

Несмотря на бешеную регенерацию и отменный метаболизм, без еды и воды не сможет прожить даже Юу.


	7. Человек на берегу и старые секреты

**7\. Человек на берегу и старые секреты**

Я продолжаю свою рутинную работу – проверяю порталы Ковчега, нахожу и складываю уцелевший провиант. Но уже на второй день моя паранойя, спрятавшаяся было под натиском алкогольных возлияний, вновь решает напомнить о себе.

Мне кажется, будто за мной наблюдают. Ощущение не из приятных, если учесть, что я давно уже не чувствовал на себе постороннего взгляда. Вечером я перемещаюсь через два портала в Афины и устраиваюсь на ночлег на новом месте, захватив с собой несколько талисманов и пачку заранее заготовленных печатей.

Ночью не сплю – готовлю новые печати, работаю руками, чтобы в мозгу не осталось места для паники. Утро приходит слишком быстро. Вокруг моего убежища – ни следа чужого присутствия. Пыль всё так же вьётся в воздухе, сухая и лёгкая, и противно скрипит на зубах, когда я рефлекторно сжимаю челюсти от злости.

Так, эмоции сейчас ни к чему, отключай их и думай, Лави.

Я обхожу город два раза – ничего. Но шестое чувство буквально вопит об опасности, и я уже не могу его игнорировать – со мной такого не случалось уже давно.

Где я оплошал? С акума в Париже? С Чистой Силой Тимоти? Может, ещё раньше? Но где и когда?

Я ныряю в Каир, там жарко и пусто, оттуда – на знакомые улицы Барселоны. В Париж – там вновь никого. В Москву и Кельн. Меня трясёт от резкой смены климата, от страха – я понимаю, что у меня мелко дрожат руки, когда осматриваю округу в бинокль.

Я бегаю по городам целый день, но везде тишина, пустота и разруха. Ближе к вечеру желудок сводит от голода, и ещё нужно поспать. Но я уверен, что не смогу уснуть, если не выпью, а пить сейчас – последнее дело. Меня окружают, я чувствую это кожей. Но я не могу этого отследить, я один…

Я прыгаю в Сидней и потом пережидаю ночь в Европе, исступлённо готовя пачки печатей и листовок – всё, что мне остаётся.

В семь утра я уже осматриваю Берлин с высоты городской ратуши. Мне всё больше кажется, что я занимаюсь не тем, чем нужно. Мне просто необходимо выяснить всё, что случилось, отыскать разгадку, раз уж я не могу отыскать ни Апокрифа, ни Сердца, ни свободной Чистой Силы. Или хотя бы кого-то, кто объяснит мне, что происходит.

В Лондон я возвращаться не собираюсь. От одной мысли о парящих над Биг Бэном тучах акума мне становится плохо и начинает сосать под ложечкой. Надо бы всё-таки нормально поесть, лёгкий перекус пару часов назад не в счёт – на нервах уходит больше энергии, чем обычно.

Восемь часов три минуты утра. Грохот раздаётся с запада – ничего не меняется, и я уже хочу выдохнуть, когда Комурин появляется в пределах моей видимости.

– Цель – экзорцист Лави, – раздаётся приветствие, которым меня неизменно награждает эта машина.

Я прошу кофе, как обычно. Но не пью. Боюсь, если честно, хотя чего мне бояться – мне даже яд акума не страшен, что там какой-то другой. Если, конечно, я прав.

У Комурина ХХ, новейшей разработки Комуи, которая три года подряд вышагивает в немецкой столице по одному ей известному пути, потрёпанный, когда-то белый берет не сдвинут кокетливо на левый бок, а сидит прямо.

Странно, но не повод для паники. Подумаешь, три года проходил одинаково, а сейчас выглядит немного по-другому. Может, какой камень с обвалившейся крыши задел или с акума повидался – это не очень приятно, но целый же.

– Что видно на мониторах?

– Чисто.

– Видел кого?

– Нет данных.

Нет данных – обычный ответ. Ничего нового. Только вот я всегда получал сообщения о неком человеке раз в месяц, а тут прошло почти два.

– Эй, Комурин, прокатишь меня?

– Служу Ордену! – как всегда бодро отвечает тот и позволяет взобраться на себя.

У Комурина прогретый солнцем корпус, на котором приятно сидеть, а ходит он, хоть и издавая скрежет и грохот, но плавно – не качает из стороны в сторону.

Мы обходим город по знакомому мне маршруту – ничего не меняется, ничего. Я чёртов параноик, алкоголик и вышедший из ума психопат с обширной амнезией длиной в несколько месяцев. Но я не могу не задать вопрос, который уже давно не задавал:

– Цель нахождения?

«Нет доступа», – вот что Комурин мне всегда отвечает.

– Первоначальная или недавняя?

Опачки. Во рту становится так сухо, как наутро после трёх бутылок виски.

– Первоначальная?

– Поиск и замеры.

Всё-таки Комуи – чёртов китаец с его чёртовыми устройствами, чёртовыми хитровыдуманными планами и чёртовым научным прогрессом.

– Недавняя?

– Слежка.

С-с-сука.

– Кто отдал новый приказ?

– Нет данных. Помехи.

– Отмена запроса, – говорю я. – Уровень доступа отдавшего приказ?

– Высокий.

Я вскакиваю на ноги. Выбрасываю стаканчик с кофе и рюкзак – мешают. Под сапогами скрипит каменное крошево и пыль. Я зажимаю в руках печати – это всё, что у меня есть, но я хочу попытаться. Что-то говорит мне, что это нужно сделать прямо сейчас, пока Комурин не завершил свой стандартный обход по пряничному городку в этой страшной сказке.

Высокий – это Комуи. Это генералы и старшие генералы. Высокий – это главный инспектор Ватикана Левелье. Высокий – это…

Я бегу на берег Рейна. Тот самый второй мост – на северо-западе, и мне не кажется, там действительно кто-то есть, – за развалинами домов мелькает какая-то тень.

– Чёрное Крыло Полыхающего духа!

Развалины сметает, будто они из картона. За обломками – неизвестная мне дверь Ковчега со знаком вопроса, мигающим при свете дня. Неизвестный пункт назначения – другая реальность, другой город, другие пользователи, помимо меня самого. Я не подхожу ближе – мне и так понятно, что портал не защищён паролем. А еще потому, что всего за мгновение до того, как большой камень отлетел в сторону под напором техники, я успел выхватить силуэт, исчезающий в темноте портала.

Силуэт и синие волосы.

Высокий – это глава Третьих Экзорцистов, Ворон Мадарао.


	8. Я - легенда

**8\. Я - легенда**

На следующий день старик стоит во дворе дома, в котором я ночевал.

При свете дня. Дымится слегка, будто опять курит что-то из своих запасов. Мне даже кажется, что это американский табак – горький, и дым от него серый и плотный. Он ничуть не изменился за всё это время. В отличие от меня.

Рядом с ним стоит Мадарао. Связующее звено, мост, который свёл нас друг с другом – я уже это прекрасно понял, не дурак.

– Привет, – говорю я.

– Привет, – говорит он, и я сразу же понимаю, что помощи, как в последний раз, когда мы виделись, ждать не стоит.

Он еще меньше похож на человека, несмотря на то, что уже не бугрится несуразными конечностями, и из него не торчат части механизмов пополам с мордами акума. Но есть в нём что-то такое… Да мой старик и то больше похож на человека, хотя я и чувствую пышущий от него жар, даже стоя на приличном расстоянии. Очень высокий уровень. Пятый? Шестой? Скольких акума ты съел, мне интересно? Скольких, а, Грэхам?

– Пойдёшь сам или поумничаешь? – спрашивает старик чужим, механический голосом, от которого у меня внутри всё скручивается в тугой ком эмоций. А ведь казалось бы, я принял во внимание те полусны-полуиллюзии. И тот факт, что Мадарао лгал, когда говорил, что Книжника не стоит больше искать.

В воздухе стоит запах осточертевшей за эти три года пыли – чужая смерть всегда пахнет отвратительно, и я всё никак не могу с этим примириться. Свыкся с вынужденным одиночеством, с опасностью – кое-как, с чувством постоянной паранойи за грудиной – тоже. Но не с этим чёртовым запахом яда в воздухе, резким и отвратительным, как морды акума в истинном облике.

Я поднимаю глаза к небу – хотя бы пушистые туши облаков радуют взгляд – и всё равно вдыхаю полной грудью несколько раз. А ведь прекрасно знаю эту старую поговорку о том, что нельзя надышаться перед…

Здесь только одна вероятность развития событий. Вернее, один итог.

Я молча даю себя увести.

Мне выделяют комнату в старом отделении Ордена.

– Это теперь их дом, – вежливо объясняет мне Мадарао.

Логично – башня большая, каменная, в подвалах прохладно – самое то для пышущих жаром машин. Вдоль дороги, до самых ворот, рядком стоят дымящиеся, как старик, акума. Все в образе людей, в новенькой одёжке – мужчины, женщины, дети. На их лицах я вижу удивление, испуг и любопытство пополам с отвращением.

– Они про тебя не знали, – вновь вежливо объясняет мне Мадарао сквозь решётку моего временного – и последнего – пристанища.

Это комната Юу – я сразу узнаю её: ничего лишнего, витражное окно заколочено снаружи. Снаружи – это в паре десятков метров над землёй.

Старик ушёл, оружие и печати у меня отобрали. Мадарао ещё рассматривал полоски бумаги в своих руках, и в его глазах мне чудилось узнавание.

– Не знали? – переспрашиваю я.

– Нет. Они забыли, кто такие люди. Кто такие Нои, кто ими раньше руководил. Они считают себя свободными. Эволюция толкает их вперёд, но стирает память. Часть информации восстанавливается благодаря знаниям других акума, но всё же прошло уже много времени, почти всё забылось.

– Но ты-то помнишь? Почему они не считали всё с тебя?

– Я только наполовину – акума.

– А твоя сестра?

– У меня теперь полно братьев и сестёр. Мы – одно целое.

Коллективный разум, прямо как у пчёл. Даже если матка умерла.

– Вот как вы меня вычислили.

– Да. Хотя ты всё равно был той ещё задачкой.

Когда он уходит, я исследую свою комнату, но выход только один – через решётку. Или в окно, сквозь доски. А что, неплохая идея – если достаточно разогнаться, то можно будет красиво полетать. Жаль всё-таки Молот – он был отличной Чистой Силой, такой удобной.

Но после нескольких попыток и пары с трудом отломанных досок я понимаю, что снаружи их прижимают стальные прутья, а тут уже моих сил явно не хватит. Пока я вожусь, замечаю движение внизу. Акума сгрудились в кучу прямо под моим окном и что-то делают, выкрикивая в воздух ругательства.

Когда занимается пожар, я понимаю, что происходит, – они сжигают книги. Скорее всего, те, что нашли в моих тайниках, – мои записи, газеты. Когда мы шли сюда, я видел мельком кабинет Комуи – он был пустой и голый. Мы всё забрали с собой, когда переезжали в новое Отделение, но всё равно видеть голые стены вместо привычных кип бумаг – дико.

Две возможные версии, если брать в расчёт слова Мадарао.

Первая: акума не хотят получать информацию, основываясь на знаниях людей.

Вторая: они стремятся уничтожить всё человеческое, как чуждое им.

Я пытаюсь подремать, но напряжение и шум снаружи всё нарастают. В последний раз я смотрел вниз пару часов назад, и толпа акума только увеличилась. Судя по всему, они стекаются сюда со всего мира, как на праздник. Интересно, те акума, которые окружали Чистую Силу, – они тоже явятся на зов старших уровней?

Я делюсь своими предположениями, когда Мадарао приходит ко мне под вечер. Он говорит, что моя казнь состоится в полночь – после того как все соберутся.

– Они могут отдавать приказы друг через друга? Как это делал Граф?

– Да, это делают старшие уровни. И кто такой Граф – они тоже уже не помнят.

– И Чистая Сила?

– Второй по важности объект, который нужно уничтожить.

Мне никто не предлагает еду, а исполнение последнего желания – человеческий негласный закон. Для машин он ничего не значит.

– Ты для них враг, – без эмоций добавляет Мадарао, и я мгновенно отмечаю это «их». – В тебе есть эмоции, и твой разум закрыт. Ты опасен.

– Карикатура на человека, – усмехаюсь я.

Где-то я это уже видел – тёмные, немигающие глаза без зрачков, которые смотрят одновременно и на меня, и сквозь меня. Но я всё равно объясняю:

– Люди тоже всегда прежде всего пытались избавиться от того, чего не могли понять. Тебя ведь тоже… утилизируют.

– Скорее всего. Я не эволюционирую, и меня держали только для одной цели – найти тебя. Но я буду рад. Находиться рядом с ними … утомительно. Тёмная Материя меняет их, вскоре некоторые научатся её использовать. Это неизбежно.

– И тогда они смогут… делать себе подобных?

– Возможно. Надеюсь, я этого уже не увижу.

Я смотрю на копошащихся внизу акума – сейчас они больше всего походят на разозлённый улей, готовящийся к атаке. Я больше не чувствую к ним ненависти или неприязни. И я больше не боюсь, ведь я-то знаю, что они такое, а вот они про меня не знают ничего.

Для них я – человек: нечто неведомое, незнакомое. Опасное. То, о чём они читали в книгах, но чего всё-таки не могут понять, несмотря на всю прелесть своей эволюции. В их немигающих глазах я – пережиток прошлой эпохи, который нужно стереть из памяти.

Для них я – легенда.


End file.
